


Jealously

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Sherlock drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous!Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one i wrote in 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> Another one i wrote in 2012.

Sherlock was curled up on the sofa, sulking. John had gone out again with Sarah, leaving him home alone with nothing but his insufferable skull to keep him company. As usual he was bored, he thought about bringing the gun out again but knew that neither John nor Mrs Hudson would find that acceptable. He rolled out onto his back, almost falling on the floor in the process. He huffed before jumping of the sofa. He made his way to the window, picking up his violin on the way. Instead of playing he plucked at the strings with his fingers.  He knew that John didn't particularly fancy Sarah like he used to in the beginning, he was just doing it for the convenience of feeling close to a woman.  His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door closing and the familiar sound of John's footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Date with Sarah didn't go well?" Sherlock sneered, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"It did for your information. She had a family emergency."  
  
"Right." Sherlock finally turned to face John. "Because your footsteps on the stairs clearly didn't convey your disappointment."  
  
"Sherlock, what is your problem?" John asked, slightly confused.  
  
"You are John. You always expect me to be okay with you leaving me, to go on dates with women we both know you don't want."   
  
"I don't want? Clearly you don't know me so well, even with your deductions. I do have a social life outside of you Sherlock. Deal with it."  
  
"Deal with it. I do deal with it John. Maybe it's YOU who doesn't understand. I'm going to bed" Sherlock almost yelled the last sentence before slamming the door on his way.  
  
John almost fell into the chair, rubbing his face with his hands. He hated heated arguments like this with Sherlock.  
  
"Damn it Sherlock, why the jealously."


End file.
